Une version différente?
by Lay Hendril
Summary: Une mutante semblable à Wolverine...que dire de plus? première fic donc j'attendsd de l'indulgence ' Rating M par précaution car je connais pas trop la limite... Reviews acceptées bien sur! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Donc je suis nouvelle et cette fic est en quelque sorte un test pour voir un peu comment ça se passe =)

a oui: aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens (sauf Lay!!bien que pour l'idée de son pouvoir je me sois inspiré d'une autre fic dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. . .j'espère que je vais pas me faire engueuler .) et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus bla,bla,bla!!

donc le résumé: Bah je sais pas trop moi même... ^^' ya pas trop de rapport avec les films, Logan ne sait pas battu contre la fille aux griffes à la fin de xmen2 et il l'a même jamais vu (nan parcque Lay ressemble beaucoup beaucoup à ladit mutante ^^) et jean est pas morte!!

voila...donc n'attendez pas trop de cette fic c'est juste un essais =)

* * *

(Prologue)

_Une ruelle froide, une nuit sans lune, une douleur sans nom dans un corps nu et meurtri étendu sur le pavé. Des cheveux noirs, collés pas la sueur et le sang sur un front marqué par la souffrance. Des spasmes, puis soudain une douleur plus vive encore au niveau des mains. Un réveil sur des yeux gris métal, un regard de fauve rempli d'une rage sans limite._

_Un cri déchire la nuit, le métal__s'anime__, __détruit__, __souffre__,__vie …._

« WAAAAAAA !!!!! …. »

Je suffoque…les yeux exorbités, à la recherche du moindre bruit indiquant une menace. Mais tout est silencieux…

Soupirant je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et chasser les dernières bribes du cauchemar… ce cauchemar, toujours le même depuis des années, toujours cet amas de questions sans réponses et toujours cette même souffrance à chaque réveil…

Songeuse je regarde mes mains, mes doigts plus particulièrement… Tout semble normal au premier abord mais je les sens lourds, forts, indestructibles. Je sers les poings et de multiples craquements se font entendre. La même chose se produit quand je les rouvrent.

Je reste un moment à les observer puis je tends tout mes muscles, je sens la douleur se propager doucement le long de mon avant bras puis passer entre mes articulations, le long de mes phalanges pour stopper sous mes ongles. Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration j'accentue la pression et tend brusquement mes doigts. Dix aiguilles mortelles percent la peau de mes mains et sortent de l'extrémité de celles-ci. Dix lames acérées en prolongement de mes doigts, dix lames d'un métal indestructibles : L'adamentium…

Je m'appelle Lay Hendril et je suis une mutante. Je n'ai qu'un but, retrouver mon passé, et je compte y parvenir, …, pas n'importe quels moyens.

Alors autant vous prévenir, je ne suis pas fréquentable. Vous ne me chérirez point et je refuse par-dessus tout de vous plaire…

_

Je marche dans la ville, je vois plusieurs hommes se retourner sur mon passage. Je souris intérieurement, mes yeux bleu acier tirant franchement sur le gris doivent y être pour quelque chose… sans parler de mon physique élancé. J'ai tout de la femme parfaite et pourtant aucun homme ne m'a jamais abordé, il faut dire que mon coté mutant est très visible et que je ne le cache pas, ainsi la peur doit les retenir de tenter quoique ce soit… Je ne m'en plains pas.

Je m'arrête devant une vitrine ou un petit attroupement s'est crée, dans la vitrine une télévision ou un journaliste dicte d'un ton monotone des informations de la rubrique chien écrasé. Soudain son ton change et devient plus passionné.

« _**Une nouvelle loi que l'on pourrait qualifier d'anti-mutante à été instaurée par le gouvernement, elle stipule que touts mutants devra venir se faire recenser dans des centres bientôt crée à cet effet. Ainsi ils pourront vivre libre et l'Etat sera en mesure d'assurer la sécurité du peuple en prenant des mesures contre certains mutants dit dangereux. De nombreuses manifestations ont lieu suite à cette annonce et certaines associations qui prônent la liberté des mutants prédisent déjà des violences civiles contre cette loi. Ainsi un envoyé spécial à Londres nous explique que…**_ »

« Je vois pas pourquoi ces mutants sont contre cette loi, si comme ils le crient partout, ils n'ont rien à se reprocher y devraient être reconnaissant à l'Etat de les laisser libre avec juste cette petite condition !! J'les brûleraient tous si ça tenait qu'a moi !! »

Je tournait lentement la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé : le stéréotype parfait de l'Américain moyen dont le niveau de réflexion avoisine le zéro, obèse, crâne rasé, un tatouage macho sur l'épaule et des bracelets de force provocants à chaque poignets.

**« … Plutôt dans le négatif le niveau de réflexion en fait… »**

Un autre homme prit la parole, supposant que c'était pour approuver je décidais de partir, ne voulant pas avoir affaire plus longtemps à ces baufs sans cervelles…Mais vu le ton employé je décidais de rester, intriguée également pas l'apparence de l'individu.

« Ecoutez moi cet abruti…

Le stéréotype se tourna vers l'homme qui insolemment lui souffla la fumée de son cigare dans le visage.

**« La classe… »**

**-**C'est de moi que tu parles ?!

-Si tu t'es reconnu je suppose que oui…

-… ah je vois, monsieur veut faire son malin et me tourner en ridicule ! Je rentrerais pas dans ton jeu mon petit gars, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? …

L'homme au cigare leva un sourcil et je vis les muscles de ses épaules se tendrent. Puis, lentement, trois griffes sortirent d'entres ses doigts, trois longues griffes en adamentium…

« Ne m'appelle pas « petit » …

Le gros Américain regardais d'un air effrayé les lames et commençais à reculer.

« C'est…c'est un mutant, une saleté de mutant ! Regardez le, il va tous nous tuer ! C'EST UN MONSTRE !! »

Puis sans demander son reste il s'enfuit, entraînant les autres personnes avec lui.

Moi je restais la, à regarder ses mains…

**« Il est comme moi, il peut m'aider, il doit m'aider ! »**

Remarquant que je ne bougeais pas il se tourna vers moi.

« Hey gamine ça va? … j'voulais pas te faire peur, c'était juste pour l'autre abruti

…

Bon, bah j'y vais moi…

… … NON ! attendez !

Surpris il se retourna à nouveau vers moi et je le rejoins en quelques enjambées. Je levais les yeux vers lui et les plongeaient dans les siens. Je remarquais un léger tressaillement quand il vit la couleur particulière de mes yeux mais il soutint mon regard.

« T'es une mutante j'me trompe ?

Non…

Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Vous pouvez m'aider…

T'as quel age ?

Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon age.

Si, il fait nuit et t'es toute seule dehors à traîner les rues, tu m'as l'air jeune donc si t'es mineure je te raccompagne chez tes parents.

**« En fait il est pas méchant, plutôt attentionné même »**

…Je sais pas quel âge j'ai…

Pourquoi ?

J'ai complètement oublié mon passé.

A ces mots je le vis me regarder plus attentivement, il y avait une lueur de compréhension dans son regard.

**« Il est comme moi j'en suis sure »**

Et en quoi je peut t'aider ?

Je ne répondis pas, m'avançant je lui pris la main et observait l'endroit d'où était sortis ces griffes si semblable aux miennes.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Faites les sortir…

Pourquoi ?

… s'il vous plait, faites les sortir !!

Fronçant les sourcils il enleva sa main de la mienne et s'exécuta.

Bornée je la repris et observait ces lames, la même texture, le même métal, la même brillance et dureté… Il n'en avait que trois cependant, elles étaient plus épaisses que les miennes, elles ne représentaient pas la même force.

ça ne vous faits pas mal ?

Si…à chaque fois…

Je sais, … mais physiquement ?

Tu sais ?

Répondez

Euh, … non physiquement ça va, j'ai un pouvoir de régénération des cellules donc je ne sens rien…c'est à l'intérieur que j'ai mal… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Pour ça…

Fermant les yeux et attendant la douleur je sortit moi aussi mes griffes. Quand je rouvris les yeux je pouvais voir l'air effaré de l'homme et je me doutais que ma tête devait être assez semblable à la sienne. Je n'avais ressentie aucune douleur, juste une pression à l'extrémité de mes doigts et une chaleur diffuse dans le bras…aucune douleur…à part l'habituelle amertume et haine au fond de moi…

**« Comment c'est possible… »**

« Je… ça ne m'a pas fait mal… Pourquoi je n'ais pas eu mal ?!

Pourquoi tu as des griffes ?

Ecoutez, c'est pas normal, je n'ais rien senti physiquement !! ça ne se passe jamais comme ça d'habitude, c'est pas normal !

Pourquoi… qui t'a fait ça ? comment tu les as eu ces griffes ?!

… je ne sais pas justement !

Tu n'a pas des flashs parfois ? des bribes de souvenirs diffus ?

Si des cauchemars, toujours le même, je me réveille dans une ruelle et je ne suis que souffrance…puis je me rends compte que la souffrance est plus concentrée dans mes doigts et je suis couverte de sang…je me réveille toujours lorsque je commence à tout détruire autour de moi…

Tu es nu? … dans ton rêve, tu es nu lorsque tu te réveilles ?

… euh, oui

… viens je t'emmène à l'Institut.

Je n'irais nulle part.

Bon écoute, j'ai les réponses à tes questions, mais je peut pas t'en parler ici !

…

Allez gamine…

J'hésitais encore un moment puis partait devant lui.

Je m'appelle Lay pas « gamine »

Si je me serais retournée à ce moment la j'aurais pus apercevoir le sourire en coin (ndlr : *ç* raaazaaa) de l'homme qui finit par me rattraper et marcher à mes cotés. C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes devant une moto.

**« **_**Zieute, zieute**_** … merde …pas question que je monte la dessus »**

« Je monterais pas sur cet engin.

Quoi ? … c'est juste une moto !

Justement !

Tu me fais pas confiance ?

…comment je pourrais faire confiance à un type dont je connais même pas le nom ?

Désolé, je m'appelle Logan…on m'appelle aussi Wolverine

Ok, donc cher Logan, … t'as pas une voiture ?

Non.

…

Monte

…

J'irais pas vite !

…

c'est la moto ou rien de toute façon !

…

dommage j'aurais pu répondre à toute tes questions… bon allez salut gamine !

Vaincue je consentit à prendre place à l'arrière et m'agrippait fermement au blouson de Logan.

… je déteste qu'on me manipule tu sais ? Et ne m'appelle plus gamine !

Seul un rire moqueur me parvint en guise de réponse et je répondis par un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui me sembla pathétique.

Tu sais gamine je suis recouvert d'adamentium alors un petit coup de poing comme celui la me fera rien du tout !

Ne…m'appelle…pas…GAMINE !!!!

… je démarre !

Retenant un cri je dus me cramponner pour ne pas être propulsé en arrière par la brusque accélération.

**« Il le fait exprès en plus !! … je me vengerais… … … c'est pas si désagréable en fait… »**

_

« Bon bah…on est arrivés…

…

Je lève les yeux sur l'immense bâtisse qui nous surplombe,

« Ecole pour jeunes surdoués ? Mais ou est ce que tu m'as emmené ?

C'est une couverture, ici jeune surdoué ça veut plutôt dire Mutants…

Ah… plutôt sympa… mais pourquoi je suis la ?

Le prof peut t'aider, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais ! et je pourrais t'aider aussi pour ton passé…mais faudra y aller doucement…

…c'est qui ce prof ?

il est le fondateur de l'Institut pour surdoués, il y accueille les jeunes mutants et leur apprend secrètement à utiliser leurs pouvoirs… il nous a tous aidés… Il cherche à tout prix à prouver que mutants et humains peuvent coexister en paix. En plus il est extrêmement puissant, si tu entends une voix dans ta tête c'est lui, il peut manipuler les esprits, c'est un télépathe, …

. . . Il doit sacrément te plaire pour que tu parles de lui avec autant de respect !

Ne le sous estime pas Lay… c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu retrouver mon passé, il m'a accueillit ici, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu...

Ok… Logan ?

Ouais ?

« _Bienvenu à l'institut Lay_ »

Je sursautai violemment, regardant autour de moi je ne distinguais rien…

« _Viens, … elle est la ! … allez… ha ha ha !!!_ »

Laissant place à mon instinct animal je me mit en positions de défense, mon esprit concentré sur ces voix sans aucunes sources visibles…

« Lay… Lay… LAY !! » Une violente douleur sur ma tempe me fit reprendre mes esprits et je regardais avec étonnement un Logan en colère penché au dessus de moi.

« T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

… si … mais il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête, plusieurs…

C'est le prof !! … ta pas à t'inquiéter il te fera jamais de mal ok ?

Mouais…

_« Lay ?_ _»_

euh Logan ? je peux lui répondre dans ma tête aussi ?

ouais…

«_Professeur ? … euh…ça marche la ? Allo ? …_

_oui ne t'inquiète pas_

_cool !! c'est pratique votre truc !_

_c'est vrai… peut tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? Wolverine connaît le chemin._

_D'accords_

Je suivait Logan dans l'institut, essayant de repérer le chemin et m'étonnant de voir tout ces jeunes mutants se servir sans crainte de leur pouvoir. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un mur…

« Bon maintenant j'te laisse entrer…

- Un…mur ?

A ces mots Ledit mur coulissa pour laisser place à une porte camouflée

« A plus gamine !

Ignorant superbement sa dernière remarque je rentrais dans le bureau du Prof.

« Assied toi je t'en pris !

C'est plus dans la tête maintenant ?

Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, me dit il dans un sourire.

Je prenais le temps de l'observer, je ressenti tout de suite un grand respect pour cet homme. Ses yeux bleu semblaient lire en moi, et même en étant dans un fauteuil roulant sa personne imposait un immense pouvoir.

Je voudrais que nous parlions un peu de ton pouvoir, peut tu me le décrire précisément ?

… je ne sais pas justement, comme Logan j'ai des griffes en adamentium qui me sorte des doigts, mais j'ai tout oublié de mon passé.

Je ne crois pas que ton pouvoir réside en tes griffes, Logan t'expliquera mieux ce détail, mais je suis sur que tu possède un pouvoir qui t'es propre.

Je ne sais pas professeur…

Bien… Je vais appeler Jean, c'est notre médecin. Elle va te faire passer un test. Rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas ! répond t'il à mon air douteux. Je te laisse avec elle !

Je me retournais vers cette Jean qui venait d'arriver. Le premier contact se fit très naturellement et elle me mit tout de suite en confiance. J'étais persuadée que nous deviendrons très vite amis.

Elle me fit descendre dans les sous sols de l'école… sous sols renfermant des salles d'entraînements, des appareils de hautes technologies et un jet…disons, amélioré !

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement admiratif en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Jean me regarda avec un sourire,

« Oui, le professeur met à notre disposition énormément de moyens…

Je vois ça ! c'est une école de dingue !

Et t'as pas tout vu !! Installe la s'il te plait…

Jean me fit passer une sorte de scanner… quand ce fut fini je ressenti une désagréable appréhension en voyant son air préoccupé.

« Lay… tu ne dois toucher personne, aucun mutant en tout cas !

Quoi ?!

Assis toi je vais t'expliquer…

Oui s'il te plait.

Tu as un pouvoir, très grand, très puissant mais aussi très dangereux…

A ouais ? Ba j'men suis jamais rendu compte tu vois ?

S'il te plait écoute moi

…

Bon, tu t'approprie le pouvoir de chaque mutant que tu touches…mais le danger c'est que tu ne contrôle pas ces pouvoirs que tu acquière brusquement et dans certains cas ça peut devenir très dangereux.

… J'ai touché Logan tout à l'heure…

Pour ce type de pouvoir ça va, c'est même bénéfique pour toi… et tu lui ressemble en tout point maintenant ajouta t'elle dans un sourire.

Pourquoi ? c'est quoi son pouvoir ?

J'peux pas mourir.

Je me retournais et constatais que Logan nous avais rejoins, ainsi que le prof, un autre homme avec des lunettes bizarre et une femme au cheveux blanc argentés.

« Euh… bonjour ?

La femme s'avança et se présenta dans un grand sourire,

« Moi c'est Ororo, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tornade ici ! Je contrôle le temps !

Enchanté, … Tornade !

Lui c'est Scott mais appelle le Cyclope, il peut faire une rafale d'énergie avec ses yeux…ça explique les lunettes… je te déconseille de le toucher c'est pas vraiment pratique comme pouvoir !!!

Salut…

Un adolescent que je n'avais pas remarqué s'avança et me tendis la main, je le regardais surprise mais il me la pris en rigolant,

« T'inquiète pas mon pouvoir il est pratique, je contrôle la glace ! On m'appelle Iceberg mais mon vrai nom c'est Bobby !

Au toucher de sa peaux je ressenti un frisson glacé me remonter le long de l'échine et je soufflais une légère brume glacée…

« Cool… Enchantée Bobby !!

Il me répondit par un sourire resplendissant,

« Et je pourrais t'apprendre plein de truc !

Ok !! … donc, Tornade, Cyclope, Iceberg… vous avez tous des surnoms comme ça ?

Je ne pus réprimer un léger sourire moqueur et je vis le même sourire naître sur les lèvres de Logan.

Cyclope pris la parole

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup Logan…

- Tu crois pas si bien dire…

_


	2. Chapter 2

Jean m'accompagna à ma chambre, elle se trouvait dans l'aile des élèves étant donné que toutes étaient occupées dans la partie professeurs.

C'est seulement quand toutes mes affaires (ou du moins celles que l'on m'avait donné à mon arrivée ; Logan ne m'ayant pas laissé le temps de prendre les miennes) furent rangées que je pris le temps de me poser et de réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

**« Je vais enfin savoir la vérité…je vais atteindre mon but, mais ensuite ? J'ai jamais réfléchie à ma vie «d'après » … »**

Je m'installai sur mon lit. Il était tard et la journée m'avait épuisée, je commençais donc à sombrer dans une torpeur reposante. Torpeur vite interrompue par trois légers coups frappés à ma porte.

Grognant et pestant contre Logan qui m'avait involontairement dotée d'une ouie ultrasensible je me levais et allais ouvrir.

Une jeune fille totalement inconnue se tenait devant moi, une mèche blanche entourait son visage, elle portait de longs gants lui couvrant la totalité des avants bras…

« Salut moi c'est Malicia ! Je suis la copine de Bobby. Il m'a expliqué ton pouvoir, donc je suis venue te prévenir de ne pas me toucher… j'absorbe l'énergie vitale des gens au moindre contact…

Malicia ? C'est encore un pseudo nan ?

Oui…mon vrai nom c'est Marie.

Moi c'est Lay… pas pratique ton pouvoir, merci du conseil.

De rien…j'ai pensée… on est assez semblable toute les deux, ne pas pouvoir toucher les autres sans risques…

Ecoute, je me doute que tu dois souffrir, surtout avec ton copain. Mais j'suis pas la pour m'apitoyer et je suis fatiguée donc si t'a fini …

…Tu sais le professeur Xavier peut vraiment t'aider…

Elle me regarda avec un léger sourire et partit dans sa chambre.

**« Malicia, Iceberg… j'en ai marre de leurs pseudos débiles… »**

Agacée je me recouchais.

**« C'est vrai qu'elle a pas de chance cette Marie… et j'lai envoyée balader comme si je m'en foutais royalement… … … … … raaa ! …Bon je vais m'excuser…**

**Ça me réussie pas cet endroit… » **

Je me dirigeais légèrement honteuse vers la chambre de Malicia (ndlr : précédemment repéré bien sur ^^) et frappais à mon tour.

Elle m'ouvrit presque aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'étais sure que tu reviendrais !

oui bon… désolé pour tout à l'heure.

C'est oublié ! viens rentre Bobby et John sont la.

John ?...Et on vous demande pas d'être couché à cette heure la ?

Un copain… Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te demande toi ?

Je sourie et rentrai dans la pièce. Bobby et un autre garçon étaient assis sur le lit, à mon arrivée Bobby fut le premier à venir vers moi, son ami restait en retrait me regardant méfiant…

**« John hein ? J'aime pas ta tête… »**

« Salut ! Tu dois être John non ?

Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Pyro…

**« Encore un pseudo…tu pourrais être polit quand tu me réponds, déjà que je fais un effort pour Marie… »**

Pyro ? alors tu dois contrôler le feu ?

Ouais, mais tu me touche pas ok ? C'est mon pouvoir et je serais le seul à le posséder compris ?

**« Petit merdeux…J'en veux pas de ton pouvoir »**

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est plutôt cool comme don !

C'est pas cool non ! C'est un don extrêmement puissant que seul quelqu'un comme moi peut posséder !

**« Et vantard avec ça… »**

Oui… Pyro… tu dois être fort, très fort… mais face à la glace par exemple ton… Don, est inefficace non ? Surtout qu'à ton age, car tu es encore très jeune, il ne doit pas être très puissant ? Tout juste une…étincelle ?

J'accompagnais ma remarque d'un sourire narquois… Ce garçon me tapait sur le système et j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Sa réaction fut exactement celle que j'attendais, il eut un espèce de tic nerveux et j'entendis clairement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il actionna un briquet caché sous sa manche et se rua sur moi… Trop lentement… Je parvins sans peine à l'esquiver et arrivée dans son dos je m'emparais de ses mains que je gelais, lui bloquant ainsi toutes possibilités d'utiliser son pouvoir.

« Merci Bobby ! Vraiment pratique !

Je libérais Pyro qui me regarda soudain avec insistance. Je remarquai alors le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

**« J'ai fais une gaffe ? »**

Seul Bobby ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passait et arborais même un petit sourire. Je le regardais attendant qu'il m'explique mais il secoua la tête et se retourna. Marie et John me regardaient toujours aussi étonnés.

« J'ai fait un truc qui vous plait pas ? …

Ce fut John qui reprit la parole,

« Mais ou est ce que t'as appris à te déplacer aussi vite ?! Je t'ai pas vu te déplacer…

… ah ! Ça doit être grâce à Logan !

Ce fut à Marie d'enchaîner,

Logan ?

Oui, je l'ai touché quand il m'a amené ici donc j'ai sûrement hérité de son coté…

Animal…

Oui! … ça va Marie ?

Elle s'était brusquement renfrognée et semblait songeuse. Bobby soupira et vint la prendre par les épaules en me lançant un regard d'excuse…

**« Toi, tu vas devoir m'expliquer des choses… »**

Voulant mettre fin au silence gêné qui s'était installé je pris congé en lançant une dernière pic à Pyro et rentrait dans ma chambre pour enfin me coucher après cette longue journée.

_

Je me réveillais assez tôt comme à mon habitude, à 6h00 la majorité des élèves devait encore dormir, je pouvais donc profiter des douches en toute intimité.

Une fois lavée et habillée je décidais de trouver la cuisine…la cuisine…ou diable une cuisine peut elle se trouver dans un Institut pour Mutants ?

Déambulant dans les couloirs je captais soudain une douce effluve de café. Je sourie intérieurement en pensant aux multiples avantages que m'apportaient et m'apporteraient les sens ultra développés de Logan.

Je trouvais enfin la cuisine.

**« Sympa ! Le prof a vraiment des moyens… Oh Logan !! » **

Je m'avançais et m'installais en face de lui. Le nez dans son café il me donna sans un mot une autre tasse et je me préparais un chocolat…

**« Il a pas l'air du matin…Bon, bougeons le un peu »**

« Bonjour quand même.

Hum…

… t'étais plus sympa hier

ouais ba c'est comme ça

Je me souvins alors de l'épisode d'hier avec Marie et décidais de lui en parler

Je suis pas loin de la chambre de Malicia, elle est venue me voir hier !

Ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Il eut un léger sourire et me regarda enfin. C'est moi qui l'ais ramené ici… elle avait fugué à cause de son pouvoir.

Elle est très sympa…elle mérite pas d'avoir un pouvoir aussi cruel.

C'est sur qu'elle a pas eu de chance.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessée hier…

Comment ça ?

J'ai rencontré John et je l'ai un peu agacé donc il m'a attaqué. Mais je l'ai vite maîtrisé grâce aux réflexes que tu m'as transmis. Par contre Malicia ne savait pas que je t'ai touchée… et elle a plutôt mal réagie… elle m'a semblée complètement abattue…

… elle à un peu le béguin pour moi…

Oh… mais elle a Bobby ?

Oui… je pense qu'au fond c'est plus un sentiment d'affection paternelle mais elle ne doit plus savoir très bien ou elle en est…

Hum… Et toi tu es amoureux ?

**« Pourquoi je lui demande ça ? »**

Il mit un certain temps avant de me répondre et je vis un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

**« Pourquoi j'ai peur ? »**

ça se pourrait oui…

**« Pourquoi j'ai mal ? »**

et toi ?

**« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? »**

Non ! non je ne serais jamais amoureuse !

Je partis alors sans raison avec un désagréable nœud dans l'estomac. Je voulut jeter la tasse par dépit mais au moment ou elle allait toucher le sol un nuage bleu apparut et un être de la même couleur (ndlr : Tournure de phrase de chiotte… ^^') la rattrapa et murmura avant de disparaître de la même façon,

« Le cœur à ses raisons que parfois même la raison ne connaît pas… »

Je restais debout dans le couloir le regard fixé à l'endroit ou aurait du se fracasser la tasse…

**« Maison de dingues … »**


	3. Chapter 3

Rentrant en trombe dans ma chambre je me dirigeais directement vers l'armoire et commençais à ranger mes affaires.

**« Je peut pas rester ici, je me reconnais plus ! …tant pis pour mon passé je trouverais un autre moyen. **

**Logan**

…

**Non ! Je doit pas penser à lui… ça m'est jamais arrivé… Je m'en vais. »**

Prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit je partit sans laisser aucune trace de mon passage…après tout seuls quelques élèves m'avaient vu et les profs… ça valait mieux comme ça.

Je ne me retournais qu'une fois arrivée aux grilles de l'Institut et regardait une dernière fois l'immense bâtisse avec un léger pincement au cœur vite réfréné… Je n'ai jamais été sentimentale après tout, et l'idée de m'être attaché aussi vite à cet endroit était bien sur totalement impensable! … ou pas.

Je partit donc à pied sur la route isolée partant de l'Institut et arrivant Dieu sait ou… C'est vrai qu'après (mure) réflexion je me rendait compte que je ne savais strictement rien de l'endroit ou je me trouvais et de la direction dans laquelle aller pour rejoindre une ville.

Choisissant la solution la plus logique je décidais de rester le plus près de la route au risque, certes, de me faire tout de suite repérer si on partait à ma recherche. Mais pour cette partie je comptais sur les sens de Logan pour m'avertir à temps et prendre soin de me camoufler…

Une petite voix dans ma tête cru bon de me susurrer que si ledit Logan partait à ma recherche, chose très probable soi dit en passant, mon camouflage reviendrait à néant face à ses sens de traqueur…

Je repoussais cette vérité désagréable dans un coin et me bornais à continuer sans plus me poser de questions.

La première nuit fut calme, je réussie à m'avancer assez dans la forêt qui bordais la route pour passer inaperçue et trouvait refuge dans les branches larges d'un magnifique saule pleureur.

Le lendemain, réveillée à l'aube, je partis directement essayant d'ignorer les grondements de protestation de mon estomac et l'odeur de sueur dont mes vêtements étaient imbibés. Mon apparence de femme soignée et sure d'elle avait plutôt fait place à celle de bête traquée, sauvage et surtout affamée. Je marchais, marchais, et marchais encore… La journée passait tranquillement et toujours aucune ville à l'horizon… Vers le soir la forêt commença toutefois à s'éclaircir et je vis avec soulagement un motel le long de cette route qui semblait s'étendre à n'en plus finir.

Je rentrais et demandais une chambre pour la nuit. Le gardien me regarda d'un air effaré et je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que mon physique devait paraître quelque peu…négligé.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je participe à un entraînement de survie en forêt dans le cadre d'un Institut pour…pour préparer des moniteurs !! Et oui, on sait plus quoi faire pour occuper les jeunes de nos jours hein ? »

Je lui offrais un sourire crispé pestant intérieurement contre ma nullité pour trouver un mensonge un temps soit peu concret.

L'homme parut cependant nettement soulagé et me donna une chambre.

Décidant de pousser un peu plus ma chance je lui demandais de garder le secret sur le fait que j'avais dormi ici et un clin d'œil bien calculé me le mit définitivement dans la poche.

**« J'ai pas perdu la main on dirait… »**

« Une dernière chose, … je n'est pas un très bon sens de l'orientation… Dans quelle direction je dois aller pour trouver la prochaine ville ?

A l'est ! c'est simple vous n'avez qu'a suivre la route !

Je décidais de jouer la cruche et pris un air peiné

Vous n'auriez pas une carte ? J'ai perdu la mienne en traversant un buisson de ronce…c'est fou comme ça pique ces saletés ! Regardez, mon tee-shirt est tout déchiré…

O…oui ! oui je vois ça c'est… bon tenez j'ai une carte !! Et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je serais la d'accords ? vous n'avez qu'à descendre et…

Merci !

Je me dépêchais de monter à l'étage pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

**« Non, décidément je n'ai rien perdu du tout…brrr, un vieux comme ça… eurk »**

Bien qu'équipé d'un confort minimal la pièce me parut relativement confortable. Je me jetais avec délectation sous le jet d'eau bienfaiteur de la douche et pris grand soin de me débarrasser de la crasse accumulée pas ma cavale en forêt. Enfin propre et présentable je commandais une pizza en prenant garde de demander à laisser la commande devant la porte, ne voulant plus avoir affaire à l'homme que j'avais, pour ainsi dire, allumé à mon arrivée.

Le ventre plein, je me laissais bercer par ma torpeur habituelle et c'est encore habillée et allongée en travers du lit que je m'endormis pour un sommeil lourd et sans rêves…

Je me réveillait naturellement le lendemain matin et allait ouvrir les volets. La vue donnait sur la route et la forêt plus loin amenait de douces odeurs de pain. Je fermait un moment les yeux et laissait place à mes sens pour me laisser submerger par les sensations. Soudain tout me parut plus net, je me concentrais sur mon ouie et parvint à entendre le bruit d'un ruisseau qui devait se trouver à des lieux de cela. Laissant place à mon odorat, l'arôme de sapin se fit plus fort et je sentis une forte odeur d'essence et de bitume. La route avait du être empruntée dans la nuit…ou après… Dans le doute je rouvris les yeux et tombais sur une moto…

**« Merde !! Logan…c'est son manteau sur le siège… »**

Ne sachant pas si j'étais déjà repérée je pris le temps de réfléchir posément… Est-ce que ça valait le coup de se battre à tout pris pour repartir ? Est-ce que ça ne valait pas mieux de rentrer avec lui et d'avoir des réponses à des questions qui me suivaient depuis si longtemps ?

**« Rentrer avec lui… »**

Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de s'accélérer en pensant ses mots… avec lui, rien que tout les deux…ensemble…

Laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif je reculais jusqu'au mur et me pris la tête dans les mains.

**« C'est pas possible…je suis…je suis amoureuse ? »**

A cette pensée mon désarroi fit tout de suite place à une euphorie puérile et je ne cessai de me répéter, découvrant ces mots et ce sentiment si nouveaux pour moi.

**« Je suis amoureuse de Logan…amoureuse… »**

Une chaleur inattendue monta de mon bas ventre à mes joues et je me rendis compte que j'arborais un sourire rêveur…

Restant encore un moment comme ça je repris mes moyens lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte.

« Lay ! C'est moi…Logan. Je sais que tu es la, ouvre s'il te plait ! »

Je restais pétrifiée…je ne voulais pas le revoir maintenant, tout ça était encore trop nouveaux pour moi et j'avais besoin de temps pour faire le point. La seule échappatoire restait la fenêtre et je m'y ruais, sautant directement sans prendre le temps de remarquer que j'étais tout de même au troisième étage mais que l'atterrissage s'étais fait sans aucunes difficultés. Presque instinctivement…

Je passais près de la moto quand un paquet sur le sol retint mon attention.

_« Tente gonflable »_

Sautant sur l'occasion je m'en emparais et courus une nouvelle fois dans la forêt. Je courus longtemps, adaptant sans mon rendre compte ma foulée et mon souffle pour un rythme rapide que je pourrais tenir un moment et suivant un chemin fait d'odeurs diverses qui m'attirait plus encore dans les bois…

Je débouchais sur une clairière en fin d'après midi. La s'arrêtait l'odeur également.

Trouvant un endroit agréable j'installai la tente et explorait les alentours. Je tombais sur le ruisseau que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Continuant mon exploration je découvrait plusieurs buisson de baies comestibles et en grignotait au passage.

Finissant ma boucle je retombais sur mon campement.

Ne sachant que faire je rentrais dans la tente pour faire le point quand un papier posé au milieu attira mon attention. Une lettre…

« Avec un peu de chance tu vas trouver ce mot…sinon tant pis.

Et oui la tente était mise en évidence et j'espère que tu es bien tombée dans mon piège.

La trace que tu as suivie inconsciemment (ou plutôt ton odorat) est la mienne. Et si tout c'est bien passé tu dois à présent te retrouver dans une clairière. T'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir à nouveau, je te retrouverais de toute façon. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment… grâce au Cerebro, un détecteur de mutants fabriqué par le prof et Magneto quand il était encore fréquentable… Je t'en reparlerais quand tu seras rentrée.

Je te laisse 3 jours pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Au bout de ce délai je viendrais te retrouver et tu me dira ta décision, si tu voudras toujours partir je te laisserais faire… mais tu me diras au revoir au moins.

Logan. »

Le cœur battant je reposais le papier… Trois jours, j'avais trois jours pour me préparer à le revoir.

**« Ça peut se faire… »**

Mais avait t'il compris quel était mon problème ? Pourquoi j'avais fuit cet Institut ?… Ces questions resteraient hélas encore un temps sans réponses.

**« Il est amoureux il te la dit… Mais de qui ?… Jean ? Elle a Scott d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tornade ?… peut être… Malicia ?… non il me l'aurais dit quand on a parlé… »**

Epuisée je me couchais dans un sac de couchage trouvé à l'intérieur. (Ndlr : Ba oui il à tout prévu Wolvi !!) Je finit par m'endormir après avoir tourné et retourné toutes ces questions dans ma tête et m'arrêter au fait que je devais garder caché mes sentiments pour Logan…

Le lendemain je me réveillais assez tard contrairement à mes habitudes. J'étais courbaturée après ma course de la veille et par la nuit dans la tente, à même le sol.

C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que je sortais dehors et m'étirait dans l'espoir de soulager mes muscles endoloris.

Je frissonnais en rentrant dans l'eau glaciale du lac pour un bain improvisé.

**« Peut être que Logan est déjà la et qu'il m'espionne, caché comme un gamin derrière un arbre… »**

A cette pensée un frisson d'une toute autre nature remonta le long de mon dos et je souris en m'immergeant complètement. La nage me détendit et finit de me réveiller. Une fois séchée je décidais de trouver une occupation pour les deux jours à venir…

Fouillant dans le seul sac que j'avais pensé à prendre (ne contenant que des affaires personnelles et aucun vêtements) je dénichais mon vieux carnet de dessin et le sortis avec un cri de joie. Au diable les journées à tourner en ronds et à attendre désespérément l'arrivée de Logan, telles que je me les étais imaginées. J'allais pouvoir dessiner !

C'est donc heureuse que je m'installais contre un arbre et que je me mis à dessiner. Au début je me contentais de faire une ébauche rapide de la clairière ou j'étais, puis je laissais mon esprit divaguer et commençais une silhouette en son centre. Au fur et à mesure la silhouette prenais forme, je continuais ne prêtant guère attention à ce que je dessinais, ma main suivant des lignes et traçant comme instinctivement.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits la journée avait beaucoup avancée, je mis un certain temps avant de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais toujours au même endroit et finit par regarder mon dessin. Ce que j'y découvris me glaça le sang et je jetais la feuille au loin, me levant d'un bond et retroussant les lèvres avec un grognement bestial je me mis en position défensive, attendant l'arrivée d'un ennemi qui semblait…tarder. Lentement je parvins à me calmer et me redresser… mes mains tremblaient et j'étais parcourue de longs frissons désagréables. Je m'approchais du dessin et le récupérais, le fixant et m'interrogeant sur ma réaction totalement incontrôlée.

J'avais dessinée un homme au centre de la clairière dans laquelle je me trouvais… seulement cet homme me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à me le rappeler, tout m'échappait…et la clairière si agréable au début s'était complètement transformée ; Certains arbres avaient pris feu et des cadavres jonchaient le sol autour de l'inconnu qui arborait un sourire rassurant mais qui semblait cacher une toute autre intention. Il montrais du doigt ce qui me parut tout d'abords un de ces cadavres mais la vérité m'arracha un cri. J'avais représenté Logan, complètement nu, la tête levée vers le ciel, un cri de souffrance figé sur des traits bestiaux tournés vers la lune qui éclairait cette scène cauchemardesque. Ses griffes étaient sorties et ses mains couvertes de sang… L'autre main de l'inconnu semblait se tendre vers moi… c'est alors que j'eu un flash… mes cauchemars ! Cette scène, je l'avais déjà vécue … Jusque la je n'y avait jamais reconnue Logan, je ne le connaissais pas… je me souvenais juste d'un long cri de fureur mêlé d'agonie qui me suivait jusqu'à mon réveil ou toutes les bribes du cauchemar s'effaçaient alors très rapidement…

J'avais donc dessiné une situation déjà vécue ? Ou juste un de mes cauchemars revenu me hanter alors que je somnolait tout en dessinant ?

**« Une question à poser à Logan quand il sera la… »**

Ne cherchant pas à m'inquiéter plus je rangeais le « dessin » et partit faire un tour, je passais ainsi le reste de la journée à marcher calmement et lorsque je revins à la nuit tombée je me couchais directement, ayant mangé pendant ma randonnée.

Le réveil du lendemain se fit difficilement. La nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars dont j'avais déjà tout oublié à mon réveil. Mais je me souvenais m'être réveillée plusieurs fois en pleine nuit, en sueur et le corps tremblant…

Je repris donc mes habitudes, pris un bain et lavais mes habits dans le ruisseau puis passais le reste de la journée à vaquer à mes occupations… C'est ainsi que je passais les deux derniers jours et arrivée au soir du dernier jours je me demandais sans cesse quand était prévue l'arrivée de Logan, sursautant au moindre craquement de la foret derrière moi et m'attendant à le voir sortir des bois avec son air boudeur et sons léger sourire accompagné de son habituel cigare… Seulement je dus me résoudre au fait que je ne le verrais que le lendemain et partit me coucher.

La nuit était calme, la nature silencieuse, mais je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir. Mon cœur s'affolait à la moindre pensée de Logan et je ne cessais de me retourner dans le sac de couchage devenu soudain trop chaud à mon goût. (Ndlr : N'y voyez aucun sous entendus de ma part… non vraiment…rooo Xp)

Ne supportant pas de rester la à rien faire je sortis et l'air frais supprima toute trace de sueur. Je commençais à marcher…Soudain une odeur nouvelle vint me chatouiller les narines, une odeur terriblement enivrante que je me mis tout de suite à suivre.

La trace suivait le cour du ruisseau, elle s'enfonçât ensuite dans les bois semblant faire un cercle autour du campement. Je sentis une poussée d'excitation me parcourir quand je la sentis de plus en plus fraîche, l'autre m'avait repéré et continuais sa course sans pour autant chercher à me distancer. Ce jeu dura plusieurs heures, ma part animal avait pris le dessus et je me sentais alors plus louve qu'humaine. La forêt me parvenait à travers des yeux de prédateurs, je repérais plusieurs autres traces mais aucune ne me parut plus attirante que celle que je suivais. Puis soudain tout disparut. Je me relevais doucement et humais l'air, un effluves léger subsistait mais pas moyen de le suivre. J'avais perdu… ? Je laissais place à mon ouie mais rien ne me parut suspecte jusqu'au léger craquement d'une branche de l'arbre sous lequel je me trouvais. Souriant je me jetais en avant au moment ou une masse tombait sur moi. Masse qui se mit en mouvement et m'invita dans un combat corps à corps amical, masse que j'avais reconnu depuis un moment déjà…

**« Logan »**

_


	4. Chapter 4

**_désolé pour ce retard, bug d'internet, Lycée... enfin la vie quoi ^^' du coup j'ai eu le temps d'écrire une tite suite!!! Reviews? =D  
_**

* * *

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, son visage était caché par la pénombre, les rayons de lunes ne passant pas au travers des branches de sapins.

Mon animal pris le dessus une nouvelle fois et je lui sautais dessus. Le combat commença. Aucun de nous deux ne s'inquiétait de blesser l'autre étant donné que toutes blessures cicatriseraient rapidement. Seulement mon enthousiasme chuta brusquement lorsque je me pris pour la première fois ses griffes dans le ventre. Je laissais échapper un grognement avant de me jeter en arrière et voir la blessure cicatriser, ne laissant aucune douleur.

Furieuse je repartie à l'attaque et parvins à lui asséner une baffe monumentale qui lui imprima cinq blessures profondes sur la joue qui cicatrisèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus. Wolverine ne mit pas longtemps à réagir en se lançant sur moi. S'en suivit une série d'attaques et de feintes que je m'efforçais d'esquiver, il me faisait reculer progressivement et je commençais à fatiguer sous ses attaques à répétition. Je remarquais un arbre plus épais sur ma droite et profitant d'un moment d'inattention de mon adversaire je m'y ruais et commençais à grimper.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'arriver au sommet qu'une main m'attrapa la cheville et me tira violemment en arrière.

**« Merde »**

Arrivée par terre le choc me coupa le souffle et je mis un certain temps à retrouver mes esprits. Je voulu me relever mais Logan me remis au tapis avec un coup de poing bien placé.

**« Mais il veut me tuer ce malade ?! »**

Sous la colère je me permit un hurlement purement bestial et fonçais en avant sans plus me soucier de retenir mes coups. Cela parut plaire à Logan qui ne chercha plus vraiment à m'atteindre mais seulement à esquiver mes attaques et de temps en temps raviver ma fureur en m'envoyant par terre.

**« Il veut jouer hein ? Et bien on va jouer… »**

Je feintais sur son coté droit et au lieu de frapper je sautait en arrière mettant de la distance entre nous deux. Me servant ensuite du don de Bobby j'essayais de créer un mur de glace autour de lui…tentative hélas vaine lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais réussi à créer qu'un léger brouillard givrant.

**« Dommage… »**

Wolverine en profita pour se ruer à nouveau sur moi et je fermais les yeux en attendant le choc. Celui si vint plus tôt que prévu et je me retrouvais projetée par terre, Logan au dessus de moi.

**« Il a gagné »**

La louve redevint l'humaine et je rougis violemment en sentant Logan toujours au dessus de moi, son torse contre le mien et le visage…beaucoup trop près.

Je déglutis difficilement et il se releva doucement. Toute trace de bestialité disparue de ses traits, il se tenait nonchalamment, rallumant déjà un cigare. Si mon tee-shirt n'avait pas les traces du combat qui s'était déroulé j'aurais douté l'avoir vraiment vécu tant son attitude semblait…normale. Ses vêtements n'étaient même pas abîmés…

« Salut Logan.

-Salut.

-…

-Bon, on a encore du boulot pour faire de toi une combattante.

-… ouais… en même temps j'ai jamais vraiment été entraînée pour !

-t'as des griffes, c'est pour t'en servir non ?

-c'est ça ton argument pour que je rentre à l'Institut ?

-Entre autre… c'est toi qui décide je te forcerais pas.

-Donc si je rentre avec toi, … tu seras mon prof ?

-J'suis pas ton prof gamine, juste ton pote. (Ndlr : oui je sais il dit la même chose à Malicia mais j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher ///)

-J'accepte de rentrer à l'Institut à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Ne m'appelle plus gamine !!

-… on verra ça quand tu m'auras battu.

-… bon, en rentre en moto je suppose ?

-Ouais

-Je soupirais et regagnais la tente lorsque je me souvins du dessin.

« Logan ! J'ai un truc à te montrer »

Lorsqu'il m'eut rejoins dans la tente je lui tendis la feuille. Son visage resta impassible et il me regarda très sérieusement.

« On en parlera à l'Institut.

-Ok…

Il se leva et commença à sortir de la tente. Ne voulant pas le voir partir je le rappelais,

« Logan !… t'as besoin d'aide pour monter ta tente ?

Il sourit avant de me répondre

« J'ai pas de tente.

-Pas de tente ?! Tu vas pas dormir dehors quand même ?

-Si…

-Alors reste avec moi !

J'avais parlé trop vite et je sentis une chaleur recouvrir mes joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Rougissant comme jamais je baissais la tête n'osant plus le regarder. Ce fut cependant sa voix légèrement plus rauques qui me répondit.

« Je pensais que ça t'embêterait…

Relevant la tête je remarquais que lui aussi avait pris une jolie teinte écrevisse et qu'il évitait mon regard.

-Non ! En plus y fait froid dehors… tu peux rester.

Ce fut dans un silence gêné qu'il se prépara à se coucher, je le vis hésiter puis il finit par se mettre torse nu et se glissa sous le sac de couchage que j'avais ouvert pour qu'il nous recouvre tous les deux.

**« Mayday, mayday !! Il est torse nu…comment je vais faire pour dormir moi?! »**

Voulant préserver ma santé mentale déjà bien mise à mal je me retournais et essayais en vain de me calmer. Ce fut avec soulagement que j'entendis bientôt sa respiration se calmer jusqu'à devenir régulière.

**« Il dort…Logan dors à coté de toi ! »**

Ne résistant pas à la tentation je me retournais lentement pour l'observer. Son visage d'habitude toujours contrarié était calme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa tête penchait sur le coté, dans ma direction. Je restais un moment à l'observer et le sommeil me gagna doucement.

- - -

J'étais bien, je sentais un air froid tout autour de moi mais mon corps était au chaud, contre une douce source de chaleur. Un mouvement contre moi me fit grogner et la source de chaleur s'éloigna. Grognant encore une fois je m'y raccrochais et la tirais vers moi. J'entendis vaguement un soupir et je fus de nouveau enveloppée de chaleur. Me recalant confortablement je posais ma tête dans un creux plus agréable. Une douce odeur me parvint… une odeur qui ne m'était pas inconnu…

**« Hum…je suis bien pourquoi je me réveille…**

**Au fait je suis ou ?**

…

**A oui, dans la tente…mais alors… MERDE !! »**

Affolée je me réveillais complètement et reculais d'un bond.

« Lo…Logan ! Je suis désolé vraiment, je sais pas ce qui ma prit je…oh désolée ! »

Ne supportant pas de voir sa réaction je me retournais et cachais ma tête dans mes bras, décidée à ne plus bouger jusqu'à son départ. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte de ma vie et je me sentais brusquement faible face aux sentiments trop violents qui m'habitaient.

Logan ne bougeait pas, sa respiration légèrement saccadée m'indiquais qu'il ne s'était pas rendormis ainsi son silence me faisait encore plus appréhender le prochain face à face…

**« Il pourrais au moins me dire que c'est pas grave…pourquoi il parle pas… »**

Je tressaillis en sentant sa main brûlante se poser sur mon épaule. Il du s'en rendre compte et la retira.

« Je te fais peur ? »

**« Si seulement… »**

Ne trouvant rien à répondre je restais silencieuse, me maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi lâche.

Il murmura un désolé et sortis de la tente. Abattu je me retournais sur le dos et cherchais désespérément un moyen d'arranger ce malentendu…

**« Il croit qu'il me fait peur…mais je peut pas lui dire la vérité car ça plomberait encore plus l'ambiance ! Non, il faut que je trouve autre chose… »**

Je réfléchi un long moment et ne parvins à aucune solution...

Un bruit de moteur me fit sursauter et je sortie à la hâte de la tente, néanmoins pas assez vite car la clairière était déserte et une moto s'éloignait au loin.

**« Non »**

**« **LOGAN !!! … » Mon appel se perdit entre les arbres et je tombais à genoux laissant couler des larmes pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**« Pourquoi faut il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ? »**

Rouvrant les yeux je vis un papier à quelques pas de moi. Souriant faiblement à travers mes larmes je le ramassais.

**_Lay,_**

**_Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._**

**_Je sais que je suis lâche de partir comme ça et tu dois avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi à présent._**

**_Pour ton passé c'est simple ; l'homme au centre de ton dessin est Stryker, un scientifique qui c'est arrangé pour kidnapper des mutants et faire des expériences sur eux. Tout les deux on a fait partis de ces expériences et c'est lui qui nous à injecté de l'adamentium. Tu as survécu car il t'avait auparavant injecté mon gène mutant qu'il m'avait prélevé. Il voulait faire de toi l'arme qui détruirait tout les mutants grâce à ta capacité d'acquérir les pouvoirs des autres. Seulement tu t'es rebellée et tu as réussie à t'enfuir. Entre temps on s'étaient rencontrés et… on étaient ensembles. Mais ils ont finit par nous retrouver. J'ai été laissé sur place avec deux balles en adamentium qui m'ont effacées la mémoire et ils t'on ramenés avec eux… Après, Le prof m'a retrouvé mais à juger que tu étais prioritaire donc il est allé te chercher et j'ai vagabondé de bar en bar jusqu'à rencontrer Marie et finalement arriver à l'Institut. J'avais tout oublié, toi y compris... Tu es restée un temps avec le prof mais tu n'avais plus confiance en personne alors tu es partie et personne n'a eu aucune nouvelle de toi. Tu bloquais même le cerebro. A partir de la c'est assez confus. Xavier suppose que tu as volontairement effacé toute trace de ton passé qui te faisais trop souffrir et que tu as démarré une nouvelle vie… ensuite on a finit par se rencontrer à nouveau dans cette rue mais aucun de nous deux na reconnus l'autre..._**

**_Voila, c'est le prof qui a retrouvé ton dossier et toutes ces infos._**

**_Le reste je m'en suis souvenu. Il y a une chose que je voudrais te dire mais je suis trop lâche…peut être un jour._**

**_Logan._**

Je laissais tomber la lettre par terre. Tout me revenait en mémoire, Stryker, l'adamentium, Logan… c'était trop, tous les souvenirs affluaient, je revoyais mon opération, ma douleur, puis un visage… Logan, son sourire, un baiser…puis douleur encore et toujours, de la souffrance des cris, puis un calme brusque. Pour repartir sur un autre cri, un cri de haine, du sang…

Ne pouvant plus lutter je retombais à genoux, la tête serrée entre les bras pour tenter de stopper la tempête de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres dont j'étais victime. Puis, dans un ultime cri de souffrance lancé à l'immense étendue de ciel bleu si calme au dessus de moi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

- - -

(la c'est un flash back en fait...oui je préfère préciser ^^')

_J'ouvris les yeux sur une lumière étincelante. Battant des paupières pour tenter de m'accoutumer à ce brusque réveil je parvins à distinguer ce qui m'entourait. Je reconnue l'homme à coté de moi, c'était lui qui m'avait enlevé à mes parents ! Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant mais je sentis une cruauté et une haine sans limite cachée derrière ce simple sourire. Paniquant j'essayais de me relever mais je m'aperçue que j'étais attachée. Autour de moi un liquide glacé faisait que mon corps était parcouru de violents tremblements. Peur, haine, panique, rage, tout se mêlait en moi et je me débattit de plus belle pour tenter de m'échapper. Mais rien à faire. Une femme m'enfonçât un appareil respiratoire dans la bouche et la table sur laquelle j'étais attachée entra dans l'eau. _

_Je me retrouvais immergée dans un caisson sous une multitude de ce qui me sembla être des sortes de perceuses._

_Je me pétrifiais en les voyants basculer à l'unissons vers moi. Elles se rapprochait inexorablement et la panique se fit plus violente. Je cherchais à me débattre mais tout effort fut vint et je sentis une douleur fulgurante parcourir la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Ouvrant les yeux brusquement je vit l'eau en ébullition tout autour de moi, à moins que ce soit mon corps... Il me semblait que du liquide en fusion me recouvrait et je mordais violemment l'appareil que j'avais dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et de me noyer. N'en pouvant plus ; la douleur ne diminuant pas, allant même en s'intensifiant je tirais encore plus sur les liens qui me retenais. _

« Réveille toi Lay »

_Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes qui faisaient tressauter les aiguilles rentrées dans la peau et augmenter encore plus ma souffrance._

« Lay ! »

_Je finie par lâcher l'appareil respiratoire et l'eau rentra dans ma bouche, bloquant toute arrivée d'air. Un voile noir tomba devant mes yeux alors que la douleur atteignait son apogée. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience…_

«Lay !

…

Oui, elle se réveille. Jean, reste vers elle je vais consulter le cerebro… »

- - -

**« Où suis-je… »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dernier chapitre écrit en réserve! Mais ce n'est bien sur pas la fin!! déjà je retrouve les joies d'internet, j'écris et donc bien sur une suite sous peu ^^ voila!! bonne lecture!!**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux…ma vision était trouble et je sentis une larme coulée le long de ma joue et se perdre dans mon cou. Un bruit de pas m'indiqua que quelqu'un approchait et je soupirais de soulagement en ne sentant aucune entrave à mon corps.

Essuyant mes yeux rougis je me relevais avec difficulté et parvins à m'asseoir. Ce fut Jean qui pénétra dans la pièce que j'avais reconnu comme étant l'infirmerie de l'Institut.

**« Ainsi je suis de retour… »**

« Contente de voir que tu vas mieux ! Tu nous as fais peur tu sais ?

-qui m'a ramenée ?

Je grimaçais sous la douleur, ma voix était rauque et ma gorge me brûlait affreusement.

-Le prof nous à envoyés moi et Scott, il a senti ta détresse… il ne restait plus qu'a suivre le Cerebro !

-…Jean, il faut que je voie Logan !

-Écoute tu n'es pas encore rétablie tu devrais…

-IL FAUT QUE JE LE VOIE !

Je tentais de me relever mais elle réussie à me maintenir sur le lit avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée.

-Je voulais te l'apprendre autrement mais tant pis ! Il est partit Lay…

Je restais muette sous le choc…

**« Il est partit ? »**

-Il… il est revenu sans toi et est repartit aussitôt… Il n'a rien dit à personne et n'a rien laissé derrière lui… je suis désolée.

-C'est pas possible… il peut pas croire que …

-Écoute, ça lui a déjà pris plusieurs fois, je suis sure qu'il finira par revenir !

-Tu sais rien du tout Jean ! Je vais voir le prof !

-Non tu n'es pas…

-Jean.

Elle soupira et me regarda longuement avant de se reculer et me laisser passer…

« Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer Lay ! Et à toi aussi !

-On a déjà eu le temps.

Je partis en courant et entrai en trombe dans le bureau du professeur Xavier. Il était en plein cours…

**« Désolée bonhomme mais la c'est un cas de force majeur »**

« Professeur, contente de vous revoir et pardon pour mon intrusion, mais je dois vous parler c'est urgent !

Il me regarda sans se départir de son calme et ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris par mon irruption dans son cours.

« Les enfants, le cour est terminé on reprendra demain avec la physique cantique »

Je regardais partir les derniers élèves et vint m'asseoir en face du prof.

« Comment c'est passé ton retour parmi nous ?

-bien, très bien mais… bon écoutez, je dois retrouver Logan.

… il a choisi de s'isoler un moment, ne devrais tu pas respecter son choix ?

-Il n'a pas pris compte du mien.

**« Où plutôt n'a pas envisager que j'avais déjà fait mon choix »**

-Je peux t'apporter les réponses que tu cherches, tu n'as pas besoin obligatoirement de lui.

-Je les ai déjà ces réponses professeur…

Il hocha la tête ayant l'air de comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

-s'il vous plait retrouver le grâce au Cerebro.

-Promet moi de revenir ensuite, je voudrais que tu intègres les X-men.

-Les X-men ?

-Un groupe de mutants que je forme au sein de cette école dans le but de la protéger.

Je retins un sourire.

-Une armée quoi.

-Vois le comme tu l'entends…

-… si ça vous fait plaisir…dans tout les cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je fuirait l'Institut, c'est un refuge de rêve…

-Oui… Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ?

-Oui !

-Alors suit moi.

Nous redescendîmes dans les sous sols de l'école et il me fit pénétrer dans une salle circulaire.

« Voici le Cerebro Lay…

-Vous voulez que je sorte ?

-Non, … mais je te demanderais de ne pas bouger.

-… ça me va.

- - -

La moto filait sur la route, le vent me faisait pleurer et je rabattis la visière de mon casque.

**« Bar Coyote, sur la route, kilomètre 21… »**

Je me répétais inlassablement l'adresse du bar ou Logan avait passé la nuit. Je devais arriver au plus vite…

Sur la fin de la journée je stoppais net devant une enseigne grotesque représentant une espèce de renard poursuivant une autruche bleue immonde…

**« Je suis arrivée… »**

Je pénétrais dans l'établissement miteux, les tables étaient luisantes de crasse et seuls quelques une était occupées de personnes seules et courbées. Je n'en reconnu aucune comme étant Logan…

« Hey mam'zelle on est fermé ! »

Je tournais la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Accoudé derrière son comptoir il me regardait d'un air goguenard.

**« Bon, on va pas tenter la persuasion féminine sur celui la… »**

« Je cherche un type…

-Oh oh ! Je suis la si tu veux !

Plusieurs autres hommes commencèrent à ricaner

-… Un type qui était la hier, plutôt baraquer, il se fait appeler Wolverine.

L'ambiance changea brusquement et il me regarda, méfiant.

-… c'est un de tes potes ?

-ça ne te regarde pas, dis moi ou il est.

-Un sale mutant comme lui ?

Je sortais lentement mes griffes.

-… tu veux que je m'énerve pour que tu me répondes ?

-Ok ok ! Il traîne de bar en bar, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu le trouves dans le prochain un peu plus au Nord…

-Merci. Maintenant tu vas me donner une chambre pour la nuit… et je ne veux aucun dérangement.

Il fronça les sourcils et me tendit une clé sans un mot. Je partis et plusieurs chuchotements accompagnèrent ma sortie.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Voila, dernier chapitre avant un épilogue. Je ferais sûrement une suite mais pas maintenant donc j'ai décidée de boucler cette fic ^^

Enjoy !!

* * *

Je m'endormis rapidement et aucun homme ne vint me déranger. Mon esprit s'envola alors vers des rêves de mon passé oublié…

- - -

_(Flash back)_

_ Mon corps brûle, je souffre, c'est intolérable…je dois sortir !! Une porte,…le vide… Je saute. Une chute interminable puis le choc d'une eau glacée contre mon corps en fusion. Je coule, mon squelette d'adamentium m'entraine vers le fond… La respiration me manque, je suffoque… doucement je sombre._

_Mais deux bras puissant m'atrappe la taille et me tire vers le haut. L'air tant attendu emplie enfin mes poumons et je soupire de soulagement en sentant la terre sous mes pieds._

_Les bras me serrent toujours et j'apprécie la chaleur que diffuse le corps dans mon dos. Mais il s'éloigne et rapidement le froid agresse mon corps nu. Mon sauveur me tend un manteau épais encore tiède que j'accepte avec reconnaissance. Je me tourne vers l'inconnu et mon cœur s'accélère à la vue de son torse nu. Nous nous observons longtemps puis il s'approche et me prends la main. Un frisson me parcours et toute douleur disparaît progressivement de mon corps. C'est alors que je le reconnais._

_« Tu es l'arme X, on t'appelles Logan, ou Wolverine. Tu es avec Stryker ? Ils vont me reprendre ?!_

_non, j'ai fui, comme toi…Ket si je suis ici c'est seulement pour butté cette ordure. _

_Je marche avec toi._

_Ça me va…_

_La discussion s'arrêta la et je partis me reposer dans sa tente. Je dormis une bonne partie de l'après midi et je fus troublée à mon réveil de constater que Logan avait habité mes rêves…rêves des plus érotiques… _

_Encore pleine de ces sensations je sortis et le rejoins près de la rive ou il était assis, semblant écouter la nature…_

_Je pus observer ses traits si parfaits pour moi et constatais que j'étais belle et bien attirée par cet homme au destin si semblable au mien. Je parcouru des yeux la courbe de ses lèvres si tentantes et plongeais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Nous restâmes longtemps à nous observer sans un mot et je finis par venir m'agenouiller en face de lui._

_Lentement je passais ma main sur son visage en suivant l'arête de son nez, l'arrondi de sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit légèrement sous ma caresse. Je recommençais plusieurs fois ce chemin tout en m'approchant doucement. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien je m'interrompis attendant le moindre signe de refus de sa part. Mais seuls me parvinrent le bruit de sa respiration légèrement plus rapide et les battements désordonnés de son cœur._

_Je continuais alors mon chemin et posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je restais un moment sans approfondir le baiser, savourant juste la pression de nos lèvres réunies. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et il me fit doucement basculer sur le sol pour venir se poser au dessus de moi._

_Je souris contre sa bouche et vint caresser ses lèvres de ma langue. Il répondit à mon baiser et commença alors un ballet sensuel qui se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Nos deux corps se firent plus pressants, chacun sentant le désir de l'autre et je commençais à détacher son ceinturon._

_Il eut un sursaut et recula légèrement._

_« Tu es sure ? Je ne pourrais peut être plus me retenir après et…_

_Je lui intimais le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_« Chuuut… c'est ce que je veux._

_Il sourit avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser._

_Je parvins sans peine à retirer les dernières barrières à sa nudité et il fit de même pour moi._

_Il me reposa tendrement sur le sol et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Les yeux dans les yeux il rentra en moi doucement. La tête enfouie dans son épaule je retins un gémissement devant le flot de sensations qui me parcouraient._

_Il resta un moment sans bouger puis commença de lents va et vient. Je me mordis la lèvre sous les vagues de plaisirs qui déferlaient en moi. Le rythme s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir désordonné et le plaisir atteint son apogée dans une explosion de sensations. Logan s'étendit sur moi s'en même se retirer, chacun de nous savourant les ultimes vagues de plaisirs qui nous parcouraient encore._

_Le souffle court et l'esprit embrouillé je tombais rapidement dans un sommeil paisible, serrée contre le corps brûlant de Logan._

_(Fin flash back ^^)_

_- - - _

J'ouvris les yeux dans un sourire. Mon passé m'était revenu durant mon sommeil et je me rappelais chaque instant de cette nuit au bord de l'eau.

**« Si ça c'est pas un coup de foudre ! »**

Pressée de le retrouver je me dépêchais de partir et roulais jusqu'au prochain bar. Je le trouvais à environ deux heures de route, il était beaucoup plus spacieux que l'autre et je me sentis tout de suite rassurée. J'allais retrouver Logan, tout irais pour le mieux !

En entrant je me dirigeais vers un attroupement autour d'un ring entouré de grillage. Je reconnu tout de suite Logan face à un individu probablement évanoui à ses pieds. La voix amplifiée d'un commentateur résonna dans la salle.

« Qui parviendra à battre cette force de la nature ? 5 000 $ pour qui terrasse le redoutable… Wolverine !!! … personne ? Serait il invincible ?!»

Je retins un sourire et m'avançait à la vue de tous.

« Moi ! Je défie ce … Wolverine. »

Logan se retourna brusquement et me fit face. Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, chacun attendant ce qu'ils pensaient être le prochain massacre.

« Tu te souviens ? Si je te bats : plus de Gamine…

j'men souviens…

et tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir !

…

Je me jetais sur lui et le combat commença. Je sentais bien qu'il ne m'était pas toute sa force dans le combat, il s'arrangeait seulement à ne pas trop me toucher et esquiver mes coups. Moi-même mon but n'était pas de le vaincre… juste de lui faire comprendre une chose. Et la possibilité m'en fut donnée lors d'une ouverture. Je feintais sur sa gauche et au lieu de repartir de l'autre coté comme il si attendais je continuais sur ma lancée et me retrouvais devant lui. Doucement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avant toute réaction de sa part je me reculais et lui chuchotais.

« Je me souviens de tout… Je t'aime Logan. »

Je me retournais les joues rosies et partie. Sortant du bar je m'inquiétais de ne pas le sentir derrière moi…

**« J'ai pas été assez claire ? Je lui refais pas deux fois ma déclaration… »**

Je montais sur la moto quand je le vis enfin arriver, un sac posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule et un cigare entre les lèvres.

Il accrocha calmement son sac à l'arrière et s'assit derrière moi. Posant doucement la tête sur mon épaule il m'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et son souffle me fit frissonner.

« Tu m'as manqué…

toi aussi…

Je fermais les yeux savourant l'instant présent. Il me ramena bien vite à la réalité en me chuchotant qu'on rattraperait plus vite le temps perdu si on rentrait tout de suite à l'Institut. Je souris et lançait la moto sur la route, vers un futur qui s'annonçait plus que prometteur.

**« Surtout pour cette nuit. »**

**-O-**


	7. épilogue

EPILOGUE

Je marchais dans le parc de l'Institut. C'était une belle journée d'automne et la majorité des élèves se prélassaient avec les derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver qui s'annonçait.

Je souris lorsque je repérais Logan, assis contre un arbre dans un coin discret du parc.

Je m'approchais et m'assis à califourchon contre lui, passant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il sourit rêveusement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Bien dormi fainéant ?

… mieux que cette nuit en tout cas… tu ne me laisses pas dormir assez tu sais ?

Comme si ça te déplaisait…

Hum… bien au contraire…

Il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Je me rappelais alors une vieille légende que je m'étais promise de lui raconter.

« Logan, tu sais pourquoi la lune est solitaire ?

Non…pourquoi ?

C'est parce qu'elle avait un amant… Son nom était Kwi'kwa'ju et ils vivaient tous les deux dans le monde des esprits… Chaque nuit, ils parcouraient le ciel ensemble... Mais un des autres esprits était jaloux, Langue Fourchue... Il vint trouver Kwi'kwa'ju et le piégea car il savait que la Lune voulait des fleurs... Il lui dit d'aller dans le monde des vivants pour cueillir des fleurs sauvages... Mais ce que Kwi'kwa'ju ne savait pas... C'est que **lorsqu'on quitte le monde des esprits, on ne peut plus jamais y retourner**... Et depuis, chaque nuit il regarde le ciel, la voit et hurle son nom... Mais il ne pourra plus jamais la toucher...

- Wow... Kukuju s'est fait niqué...  
- Kwi'kwa'ju ! … Qu'on nomme aussi Wolverine…

**FIN**


End file.
